


Roses are red

by to_be_dauntless



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I do too, I have no idea what I'm doing, I needed a space filler, It's okay to hate it, M/M, Rated T for two words, This is a bunch of poems, also sorry Pidge, it's like not even eighty words and they all point to 'get some sleep', mention of bonding moments, there's also no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_be_dauntless/pseuds/to_be_dauntless
Summary: Violets are blueThese are poemsDo you want to read it too?





	Roses are red

Roses are red

Violets are blue

So maybe I remembered the bonding moment

Whatever Keith. Screw you

 

My lion is red

Your lion is blue

I know you did

But then you lied. Fuck you

 

Hunk’s lion is yellow

Pidge’s lion is green.

You didn’t have to say that

There’s no reason to be mean

 

Pidge knows Altean

And their word for a duck

I wasn’t trying to be rude

It’s the other definition of ‘fuck’

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm sorry. It's the only thing that I've actually finished.


End file.
